Vogue
by Mister Pineapple
Summary: Top-notch model Uchiha Sasuke returns to his roots and encounters familiar faces (SasNaru)(yaoi)
1. All day, all day

Konohagakure is by no means a two-bit hackney school that steals your money while at  
  
the same time claiming to give you the skills you need to break out into the world. It's a place  
  
with class, where if you can't cut it, they told you so and sent you on your way. Being granted  
  
entrance is considered a miracle, but that's because the rest of the world expects nothing but the  
  
best from it.   
  
It sports a huge campus; most of its extensive grounds housing stages, dorms, prop sheds,  
  
and several areas specially converted for outdoor shoots. There are also a few side schools  
  
located there too, training future photographers and makeup artists and a few other professions.  
  
  
  
To be the main man, the headmaster, is a feat unto itself. It means you've got the face,  
  
the skills, and the brains to be the greatest. Only four other schools have the same standing, and  
  
rumor has it that their headmasters, along with Konoha's, rule the shadows of the modeling  
  
world. Any model or aspiring actor that gets on the wrong side of any of these people could find  
  
themselves suddenly blacklisted; or suddenly be replaced by someone in higher demand, even if  
  
it was just a cheap toothpaste commercial. So was the extent of their power.  
  
  
  
That is why a headmaster is called a Kage.   
  
  
  
It's said that when Konoha was still in its fledgling years, when it was just beginning to  
  
gain status, one of the prop sheds caught on fire. The original headmaster forced everyone to  
  
stay away, and stood by as it burned to the ground well into the night. A young photographer  
  
captured it in an emotional picture.   
  
There he stood, surrounded by darkness, the only light coming from a raging fire before  
  
him. His clothes were a bit rustled, caught forever in the grasp of a ghostly breeze. It was  
  
impressive to say the least.   
  
Since then, the headmasters of Konohagakure have always been called "Hokage". The  
  
Fire Shadow.   
  
The students themselves are arranged into modeling cells when they pass basic training.   
  
Three students to a cell, a single portfolio, and they do their shoots together. The only guidance  
  
they get is from a single mentor they get assigned to, until they reach the next level and work  
  
individually.  
  
From the hundreds of students that have passed through its halls, only six students have  
  
achieved ultimate fame, gaining status and recognition well above those of their mega-famous  
  
peers.   
  
  
  
Surprisingly the six came from only two different cells.  
  
  
  
The first famous three were in the same cell. Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Maybe  
  
it was a given that their cell was destined for great things, seeing as Tsunade is the granddaughter  
  
of the famous first Hokage, or it could be that because they are such different people that irony  
  
would have them be some of the best.  
  
  
  
Orochimaru, the most elegant of the first three, always had that wispy look that made him  
  
seem ethereal. He was in high demand until it was discovered that he was so obsessed with  
  
looking youthful that he resorted to anything, from plastic surgery to Botox to "miracle salves",  
  
to keep his timeless grace. Currently he lives in seclusion, once in a while trying to rekindle his  
  
career.   
  
  
  
Jiraiya, the rugged, manly-man of the first three, was the wild child and loudmouth. But  
  
unlike Orochimaru, who tended to get pissy if his fruit cocktail wasn't prepared just-so, Jiraiya  
  
was easy going and a whole lot more fun to be around. Eventually he let his lecherous side take  
  
over, and currently spends his days alternately drawing and writing perverted comics, and getting  
  
kicked out of various bath houses. He refuses to return to modeling, but has been seen  
  
demonstrating in Mountain Climbing Monthly.  
  
  
  
The princess of the first three, Tsunade, was a child bred to be a model. Both her parents  
  
were models, as were her grandparents. Aside from Jiraiya, she was very lively in front of a  
  
camera, and seeing as she has an incredible body, she did very, very well. So well, in fact, that  
  
she became the current Hokage, although she has an extensive gambling problem.  
  
  
  
The problem with modeling is that is a very hit-or-miss trade. Proven more so because  
  
there is more than a generation between the first three and the second three.  
  
  
  
The second three is very much like the first, with a few different quirks.  
  
  
  
Uchiha Sasuke, like Orochimaru, is the tender and willowy member of the second three.   
  
Soft-spoken and pale-skinned, Sasuke also has the timeless look. Unlike Orochimaru, he never  
  
created scenes or had fits. His black eyes were good for glaring, and he did so extremely well.   
  
The top of his class, his first portfolio picture was extremely simple. Just him, wearing black, in  
  
front of a blood-red screen. The contrast of colours were very expressive and eye catching. His  
  
one major flaw is that he's very stiff on screen, so the only live camera work he's done has been  
  
for jewelry adds and commercials that require a sophisticated man that just stands there looking  
  
pretty.   
  
Haruno Sakura was the pink-haired, giggly lip-gloss wearing female member of the  
  
second three. As a child, she was of the girl-next-door variety, with a large forehead that was  
  
very kissable. Her first portfolio pic was steeped in tradition. It was taken outdoors, in the  
  
cherry tree grove that was planted such purposes. She was wearing a kimono and a shy smile,  
  
while petals flew around her. That innocense was short lived, however. Her great body  
  
developed, and soon she was hounded after for more "mature" jobs. Problem was, she accepted  
  
those jobs. Now she lives in a shell of her former self, wondering what happened to her  
  
credibility.   
  
Now, Uzumaki Naruto, of the second three, is said to be the most successful out of the  
  
greatest six. It's said (and entirely proven) that he was very, very close to failing from the school.   
  
However, one morning he convinced a failing photography student to sneak into a traveling  
  
carnival and take his picture in the house of mirrors. Lighting was created by punching a hole  
  
through the tent roof, and Naruto stood directly under the single beam. The mirrors around him  
  
were situated in a perfect position to reflect dozens of Narutos, but not show the photographer.   
  
Now Naruto is one of those sunny faces that tend to smile so hard that his smirk covers his entire  
  
face, but in that photo he wore one of those mischievous smirks that are entirely contagious. One  
  
Naruto is eye-catching enough, but a whole army of them grinning at you is a sight to behold.  
  
  
  
So impressed was the school board that he was allowed to pass and was put in the same  
  
cell as Sasuke and Sakura, and the photographer, a boy name Nara Shikamaru, was given picture  
  
of the year award and allowed to continue sleeping his days away at the school.  
  
The thing about Naruto is, that even though he was extremely in demand as a kid, he  
  
continued having a great career, and even expanded into other territories. For the last five years  
  
he was the beloved main character in a live-action children's show about a bumbling detective  
  
who of course, solved mysteries. The character's name was Q. B. Fox, and with Naruto's  
  
childish demeanor and foxy qualities (and tendency to be clumsy), he played his role well. So  
  
well, in fact, that the show enjoyed blockbuster ratings. Children loved the show, and the high  
  
quality story lines intrigued adults as well. That is, until Naruto abruptly called it quits a month  
  
ago. 


	2. Yeah, baby, he's got it

When it came down to it, Iruka-sensei was dead.  
  
He was, of course, old, but not really old enough to actually qualify being old. In his forties, at least, but still, that wasn't exactly old enough to die having lived a full life.  
  
Sasuke sighed, sprawling over his circular bed, funeral notice in his hand. He hadn't visited his old school far at least ten years. Hadn't seen much of his classmates or modeling team in that long either.  
  
So why should he go to the wake and funeral of his former instructor, especially since he had never been particularly close to the man?  
  
He sat up, cell phone in hand, heart set on a definite "NO." But his eyes caught the cover of a magazine, and the familiar face that adorned its cover made him realize a few things:  
  
1) He didn't know who to call to offer condolences and an excuse not to go.  
  
2) Although he didn't have a reason why he SHOULD go, he didn't exactly have a good reason why he SHOULDN'T go.  
  
3) It had been awhile since he had seen his old team.  
  
4) The more he thought about it, the more he realized how tired he was. Endless appointments, shoots, commercials, paparazzi... suddenly, the fact that an opportunity to rest was dangling in front of him became apparent.  
  
The pros gained an upper hand over the cons.  
  
He sighed heavily, made a few calls, and prepared for his unexpected trip.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So precisely nine hours, forty five minutes, and six seconds later, world famous model Uchiha Sasuke found himself standing before the aged gates of the prestigious Konohagakure Modeling School.  
  
As the taxi retreated from the vast and heavily forested school grounds, he vaguely wondered what on earth he was doing back.  
  
But the dust settled, the cab was gone, and he was stuck between his Alma Mater and the middle of nowhere.  
  
That still didn't make his choice come any easier.  
  
Holding his breath, he pushed the heavy wooden doors, and stepped into forever. 


	3. I Don't Want to Change the World

You can't be gone ten years and expect everything to remain the same... but the campus  
  
of Konoha seemed more aged than when Sasuke had left. The walls, normally pristine and  
  
replastered every three years, were slightly shabby, and quite worn near the bottom, probably  
  
from over dramatic kids kicking them in frustration. The trees weren't as well trimmed as they  
  
used to be, and the windows had a very, very fine layer of dust on them. The general air of  
  
neglect faintly subdued the place.  
  
Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what had happened since his departure.  
  
After checking in with the main office, (still no familiar faces) Sasuke received a warm  
  
greeting only after the receptionist glanced at the wall of fame, then back at him, then back at the  
  
wall of fame...   
  
Exhausted, Sasuke quickly grumbled a noncommital reply and allowed himself to be  
  
dragged off by a smitten student. Babbling constantly, she led him to a familiar ivy-covered  
  
dorm house.   
  
Snapping out of his half-doze, Sasuke realized he knew the door he was standing before.  
  
  
  
"Hey, this is my old room." He uttered in faint surprise. He recognized that door  
  
anywhere, even with the room number missing and a different coat of paint. Despite a layer or  
  
two of paint over it, Sasuke could still make out the faint carving that read "Sasuke smells like  
  
cheese".   
  
Even after a decade, indignation swept over Sasuke.  
  
(I never got him back for that.) Sasuke pursed his lips in annoyance.  
  
  
  
Mistaking his expression for something else, the guide smiled dumbly. "This building  
  
hasn't had students in it for the last four years, but it won't be knocked down because it's  
  
considered a beautiful historical landmark."  
  
  
  
Sasuke looked at the stained ceiling then back at the girl, his eye brow raised slightly.  
  
  
  
"And the bottom floor is used for storage." She hastily added, flushing.   
  
  
  
Sasuke stood in front of his room, staring at the girl until she finally took the hint and left.   
  
Grumbling about unnecessarily stupid people, he chucked his things onto the floor and slipped  
  
his shoes off.  
  
  
  
Old oriental rug on the oak floor, faded blue walls, windows facing north and east, creaky  
  
old trunk, and a wrought-iron bed shoved against the west wall.  
  
The room was exactly as he had left it.  
  
Well, almost exactly. Besides collecting age, the room also sported a rickety wicker chair  
  
and a poster of himself.  
  
Scrunching his nose in distaste (a habit that drove his P.R. lady crazy), Sasuke ripped it  
  
off the wall and threw it away. If he wanted to see himself so bad, he'd moon over a mirror like  
  
so many of his peers did.  
  
Sprawling on his bed, Sasuke was quickly lulled to sleep by the sounds of life outside his  
  
windows.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
"B-Brother? Will you come back soon?" Seven year old Sasuke questioned the taller  
  
Uchiha.   
  
  
  
He already knew the answer, but asked anyway.  
  
  
  
Itachi shrugged, and turned his back to him, swiftly walking away. Sasuke lingered until  
  
he saw the decrepit car completely fade away. And then it was final.  
  
  
  
Always left behind.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Hours later, a faint light and quiet sobbing woke Sasuke from his troublesome dreams.   
  
Vaguely, he realized his door was open, and the crying person was standing just outside his  
  
room, in the weak light of the hallway.  
  
"Hey-" Sasuke murmured.  
  
Jerking slightly in surprise, the crier paused, then quickly shut the door quietly. Moments  
  
later, the floorboards in the next room creaked almost inaudibly, and bed springs moaned. The  
  
sobs only dimmed to a quiet muffle.  
  
Hoping to return to gentler sleep, Sasuke turned on his bed, facing the wall.  
  
Suddenly, distinct tapping noises came from the wall in front of him.  
  
"...- - -.-..-.-.- -"  
  
(SORRY)  
  
Thinking nothing of it, Sasuke tapped back his message.  
  
"-.- - - / .- -..-.- - - -... .-.. . - -"  
  
(NO PROBLEM)  
  
  
  
The crying quickly subsided, and Sasuke returned to his restful state.  
  
  
  
Then bolted awake.  
  
  
  
He had used Morse Code.  
  
  
  
He NEVER used Morse Code, not for the last ten years.  
  
  
  
There was only one other person he knew that knew Morse Code.  
  
  
  
This person also happened to have learned it with him, so they could cheat on pointless  
  
paper exams, and insult each other without their teachers knowing.  
  
  
  
  
  
This person had also lived in the room next to Sasuke's during his student days, and his  
  
bed also ran along the same wall.  
  
  
  
And this person had also once been the bane of Sasuke's existence.  
  
Sasuke spent the rest of the night in a nervous state of unrest.  
  
* * 


	4. I Saw the Sign

Funerals are supposed to be drab affairs; filled with weepy people and held under a  
  
hideously grey sky.  
  
At least, they're supposed to be.   
  
While Iruka-sensei's send-off was bursting with full-blown mourners, the sky was bright  
  
and sunny, as though all was well and the world never had to suffer from losses.  
  
  
  
  
  
At least, that's what Sasuke thought.   
  
He had overslept, which was unusual for the light sleeper, and was currently striding  
  
quickly (but still at a respectful pace) toward the gathered mourners. Snaking his way through  
  
the crowd, he bent his head in silence as he reached the open earth. Thank God he arrived  
  
before the coffin was lowered.  
  
  
  
Most of the people crying were just the sniffle types, because as models, they couldn't  
  
afford to have their faces look puffy or their eyes to get blood shot.  
  
  
  
For some reason that made him angry.   
  
Damn selfish people.   
  
One mourner, however, was in full-blown grief. Choking back sobs and shaking badly,  
  
he was rubbing both eyes with fisted hands, like a child.  
  
Curious, Sasuke glanced in the direction of the crybaby.  
  
It was Naruto.  
  
Even though he was decked out in a fine black silk suit and black patent leather shoes,  
  
clothing that commands a respectable flair, Naruto's heaving sobs made him seem like a five  
  
year old stuck in a twenty-five year old body.  
  
After the initial shock, Sasuke couldn't help but watch Naruto in distaste. Really, Naruto  
  
was always overly emotional. All the way back in their training days, even before they were put  
  
in the same cell, Naruto had been infamous for his loud outbursts and temper tantrums.  
  
(And I bet any minute now he'll go crying to Iruka-sensei...)  
  
Oh, wait. Iruka was dead. Naruto's crying because of him.  
  
And that's when it finally hit Sasuke. It wasn't the realization that Iruka was never  
  
coming back, it was the sudden obvious fact that Naruto no longer had anyone to comfort him.  
  
  
  
It hurt, and made him angry.  
  
  
  
Why?   
  
Sasuke clenched his fists in confusion.  
  
(There's always Kakashi to help him.) He rationalized; referring to their cell mentor.  
  
Looking at the white-haired man standing between him and Naruto, Sasuke doubted the  
  
man would do that. He was always to spacey and distanced, and had held a glazed look for as  
  
long as Sasuke had known him. Even now he didn't seem all there.  
  
Taking some unknown cue, Naruto tossed a flower into the grave.  
  
(When had they lowered the coffin?)  
  
Standing over the open hole, Naruto shivered, then jerked away. A few hurried steps,  
  
then Sasuke found himself the recipient fo a bone-crushing hug.  
  
Standing in shock, it took Sasuke a few minutes to come back to himself. He looked left  
  
and right, aware that he was in the middle of a huge spectacle. He wasn't aware of himself  
  
wrapping one arm around Naruto's back, and patting the distraught blonde with the other.  
  
Sasuke winced, and not because Naruto was crying and dripping snot on his hastily  
  
chosen black suede suit jacket. The shaking and tears seemed to have gotten worse.  
  
"Maybe you should take him back to his room or something." A voice piped up beside  
  
them. Sasuke recognized the bubble-gum pink hair, even if it was in a different style.  
  
(When did Sakura get here?)  
  
Sasuke looked from here to Naruto, unsure of what to do. It was time for a little  
  
reasoning.  
  
1) It would seem disrespectful to leave during Iruka-sensei's funeral.  
  
2) Naruto was barely holding it together.  
  
3) The casket was already in the ground, so the ceremony almost over anyway.  
  
4) He would have the added bonus o getting away from the onlookers' stares.  
  
Once again, the pros outweighed the cons.  
  
Nodding briefly, Sasuke took a few experimental steps towards the road. Naruto  
  
complied easily, not letting up or letting go.  
  
(He must really want to get out of here.)  
  
They made it to Sasuke's limo easily enough, and a short ride later Sasuke was hauling  
  
Naruto up the stairs to their rooms.  
  
Although easy to handle during the trip, Naruto was anything but helpful when Sasuke  
  
needed his keys to unlock the door. Searching Naruto's pockets came up with nothing, and  
  
Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if Naruto had locked himself out or something.  
  
  
  
Glaring his oh-so-famous glare, Sasuke had no choice but to allow Naruto to bunk up  
  
with him. Pulling open the "Sasuke smells like cheese" door, Sasuke considered hucking Naruto  
  
onto the bed like a sack of potatoes, but tossed that idea and carefully set him down.  
  
  
  
Naruto fell asleep as soon as he touched down, unconsciously curling up under the sheets.  
  
  
  
Sasuke pulled the whicker chair beside the bed, and settled into watching. While helping  
  
Naruto, he couldn't help but notice a few changes in appearance.   
  
When he had left, Naruto was still a few inches shorter than him.   
  
  
  
Now they were at the same eye level.  
  
  
  
Maybe it was just for the funeral, but Naruto, who had always worn loud outfits, now  
  
wore a black suit with subdued colours.  
  
But, as different as things become, others don't change at all.  
  
The whisker-like scars, which made Naruto a shoe-in for the Q. B. Fox role, were still  
  
apparent. Glancing briefly at Naruto's covered stomach, Sasuke knew the other scar was  
  
probably still there as well. Guilt washed over him because of that scar.  
  
Suddenly over come with an unnameable something, Sasuke leaned over and hesitantly  
  
but quickly placed a small, chaste kiss on the blonde's forehead. Then reared back in shock at  
  
what he did.  
  
  
  
He sat in silence.  
  
Why? 


	5. More than a Feeling

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He woke to bright light and a pounding door the next day. Vaguely he realized that  
  
sometime during his exhausted sleep he had been moved from the cramped chair to his bed, and  
  
his mussed blanket thrown over him.  
  
Naruto must have carried him.  
  
Why did that make him blush?  
  
As if sensing his wakefulness, the pounder pounded louder. Muttering, Sasuke composed  
  
himself and stumbled to the door, answering it before a headache could develop. For the life of  
  
him, he hadn't expected a very harried-looking Nara Shikamaru to be standing in the entryway.  
  
Politeness be damned. What the hell was he doing here?  
  
"What do you want?" Sasuke glared.  
  
Unaffected, Shikamaru slouched even lower and unconcernedly thrust his hands back into  
  
his pockets. A single camera slung from his neck, the only clue to his actually having an  
  
occupation. "The Hokage requests your presence." He muttered after a bit.  
  
"For what?" Why?  
  
"The hell would I know?" The Nara grumbled, muttering under his breath about how  
  
professional models were just as troublesome as the children. Stomping to the door next to his,  
  
Sasuke impatiently rapped on it.  
  
"NARUTO?! YOU IN THERE? LISTEN, THE HOKAGE WANTS TO SEE ME; DO  
  
YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT?!" He bellowed.  
  
Shikamaru, if anything, looked at him like he needed to be carted off to la-la land.  
  
After allowing Sasuke to continue making an ass out of himself, Shikamaru realized that  
  
the Uchiha was not in on the secret. Even though he was as placid as it gets, he did take a certain  
  
perverse pleasure in knowing what Sasuke didn't.  
  
After a time, Shikamaru slunk toward the staircase, hiding a grin just one level above  
  
half-assed. "Maybe he's already gone to see the Hokage." He drawled slowly.  
  
Lordy, he was loving this.  
  
"Yeah, maybe..." Sasuke trailed off, reluctantly turning from the door and following  
  
Shikamaru. His dorm house was at the furthest point from the main building where the Hokage's  
  
office was located, for once Sasuke found himself in an uncomfortable silence walking beside the  
  
shambling Nara.  
  
"So, uh..." Sasuke started. He really hadn't taken much notice of Shikamaru during their  
  
school days, even though they had shared a few classes in their early years before they went off to  
  
their individual course studies.   
  
He wasn't even aware of the other's existence until Shikamaru had snapped the award-  
  
winning photo of Naruto in the house of mirrors. And only then he had noticed because Naruto  
  
was so proud of it that he passed out duplicates, and Sasuke had grudgingly admitted it looked  
  
good. (Damn good, actually, maybe even better than his own first portfolio pic; not that he  
  
would actually admit THAT.)  
  
"So, uh..." Sasuke tried again, trying to think of a non-committal question that didn't  
  
require any background knowledge.  
  
"How've things been?" He asked, settling on the easiest question.  
  
Shikamaru stopped in his tracks, aiming his camera at the sky. Craning his head at an  
  
awkward angle, all Sasuke saw was a bright blue sky with a puff of cloud here and there. It was  
  
then that he remembered that Naruto had once told him that Shikamaru had almost failed from  
  
Konoha because the few assignments he did turn in were snap shots of the sky.  
  
Talk about obsessions...  
  
Seemingly satisfied with his shot, Shikamaru continued towards the Hokage's office.  
  
"School's been going downhill lately." He grunted; nodding his head in the direction of a  
  
broken window and section of unkempt lawn. Sasuke nodded absently, wondering what had  
  
occurred in his absence.  
  
"Why?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.  
  
Shikamaru couldn't help it. His face split into a smirk as he held the door open to his  
  
companion. "You're gonna have to ask the Hokage about that." He grinned. Sasuke couldn't  
  
help but feel worried.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Up and up and up, Sasuke followed the single spiral stair case to the highest floor in the  
  
main building. The lowest floor is used as offices and teems with wandering people going about  
  
their business, but each level has a separate department and the higher one goes, the fewer people  
  
they encounter. Every level has an escalator and elevator service EXCEPT the Hokage's office  
  
floor. All services that allow you to be lazy stop one level beneath it, even though the floor  
  
below it has a very high ceiling and the staircase goes on forever before it reaches the office.  
  
Which is why even a guy as in shape as Sasuke was left panting for breath by the time he  
  
appeared before the Hokage's chambers. Inhaling deeply, he slowly turned the ornate knob, only  
  
to confront a small crowd blocking his entrance.   
  
A lot of people were there for some reason: that creepy guy, Aburame Shino, who hosts  
  
an insect show; Inuzuka Kiba, that one guy who is said to own thirty dogs ( he had a puppy slung  
  
over his shoulder like a baby); Hyuuga Hinata, said to be the next Martha Stewart (if Sasuke  
  
recalled correctly, she'd once had an enormous crush on Naruto.) Staring at the faces around  
  
him, Sasuke felt like his generation's wall of fame had come alive.  
  
But where was Naruto?  
  
"Sasuke!" A familiar voice called. "What took you so long?" Sakura shoved her way to  
  
his side, wearing a skirt that was cut so short it was beyond making a suggestive statement. He  
  
decidedly didn't comment about it.  
  
"Why did the Hokage call everyone here?" He wondered aloud. As if answering his  
  
question, Tsunade appeared in all her cleavage-bearing glory.  
  
"Hokage-" He started.  
  
"Aw, drop the formalities, kid. It makes me feel older than I really am." She grinned,  
  
ushering them before the antique desk that held center stage in the room. The only other piece of  
  
furniture in the room was the enormous leather chair behind the desk that currently faced the  
  
back window.  
  
"Sides, I already passed that title on."  
  
"What?" Sasuke and Sakura gasped.  
  
"But who-?" Sasuke uttered.  
  
"But when-?" Sakura squeaked.  
  
"Me, actually. As of last week."   
  
The chair swooped around, revealing the missing party.  
  
"M-Master Kakashi?" That old pervert? Since when? But how? WHY?  
  
Hatake Kakashi glanced around the room, taking in all the stunned faces, before his eye  
  
resettled on his former students. For as long as they had known him, he always, always covered  
  
both his left eye and the bottom half of his face. He says it "Adds to his mystique." Today was  
  
no different: A puffy hat was perched at a jaunty angle on his head; his silver hair effectively  
  
covering his left eye. A black scarf wound over his mouth and loosely draped his shoulders.   
  
Really, that man will never be able to act his age.   
  
Kakashi's single exposed eye curved into a crescent, the only indication that he was  
  
smiling. "Well, aren't you going to hail your new Hokage?"   
  
The door crashed open, and Naruto stumbled in, gasping for breath worse than Sasuke  
  
had. "Oh, man, there needs to be an elevator up here!" He laughed, his eyes crinkled in good  
  
humour. "Sorry, I'm late everyone! I stopped for a bite to eat and there was this all-you-can-eat  
  
and I... Kakashi, what're you doing in my chair?"  
  
Kakashi bit back his laughter. "Oh, man. You guys should've seen the look on your  
  
faces." 


	6. Face the Face

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters, but my mom says I'm still cool.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
There was a very big pause in the room. Naruto stared curiously at Kakashi, Kakashi  
  
smirked back, and Sasuke and Sakura just stood amidst the confusion. What on Earth was going  
  
on (or maybe the world was ending.). Finally, Tsunade's face cracked.  
  
"Wa ha ha ha! That was the best!" She howled in mirth.   
  
Sasuke and Sakura just stood there, non-reactive. What? Huh? ZUH? Tsunade kept  
  
cackling as Kakashi vacated Naruto's coveted chair in favor of sitting on a desk corner.  
  
"They bought it. Looks like I won the bet." Kakashi drawled cheekily. Tsunade's face  
  
went from flushed with laughter to pale and stricken. That certainly shut her up. Leaning toward  
  
Naruto, she looked around conspiratorially and mock-whispered into his ear.  
  
"Naruto, lend me twenty dollars, I'm broke!"  
  
Naruto's face went red.  
  
"C'mon... I'll pay you back with my body..." She teased, leaning over just a little more  
  
into his face and winking seductively. Sasuke faintly flushed while Naruto's face went even  
  
redder.  
  
"Bah! Tsunade-chan, how come you've never done that for me?!" A booming voice  
  
broke in.  
  
Tsunade stood up straight, youthful face instantly arranging itself into a distasteful  
  
expression. "Jiraiya, the day I do that for you is the day a casino is built in this school and there  
  
is no other man, woman, animal, or any sort of money-carrying life form to lend me cash to  
  
gamble. In other words, NEVER." She frowned. Ouch!  
  
Climbing through the open window, Jiraiya grinned vacantly while removing a series of  
  
harnesses strapped to his body.  
  
"Hey, pervert. You didn't just climb through that window, did you?" Naruto questioned  
  
with a familiarness that surprised Sasuke. Then again, Naruto was so casual with everybody that  
  
he could easily talk to a stranger as though he'd known them since birth. Still, Sasuke had never  
  
known Naruto to call someone a pervert when he'd just met them.   
  
Maybe it was because he had the power of Hokage backing him? Or maybe Naruto  
  
actually did know him?  
  
Free of the harnesses, Jiraiya pounded Naruto on the back a couple of times, and both  
  
wore identical jerk-smile expressions. "Yep! There's no way I'm dragging my sorry ass up that  
  
death march of a staircase just to see your ugly ass!"  
  
"So you climbed up the side of the building instead."   
  
"There were some very good foot holes along the wall."   
  
"Ummm... Naruto... didn't you say you have something important to discuss with us?"   
  
The timid Hinata spoke up without stuttering. She fiddled with a small purse she carried, like a  
  
nervous child interrupting a serious adult conversation.  
  
(Definitely doesn't let fame go to her head.) Thought Sasuke, remembering seeing an  
  
infomercial hawking her products and catching the end of her home and family care show. Her  
  
down-to-earth-ness was part of her charm.  
  
A squeaky noise diverted Sasuke's attention from his thoughts and directed him to  
  
Naruto, er... the Hokage, who had taken his seat and leaned back, gazing at everyone in the room.   
  
Suddenly, his presence commanded attention, something he wasn't able to do before Sasuke had  
  
left.  
  
(Ten long years ago.) Sasuke reminded himself.  
  
Apparently satisfied that all he had called were present, Naruto sat up straight and smiled  
  
a noble grin that didn't seem like himself. It kind of made Sasuke wish for the old one.  
  
"So... I assume we all know why we're here?" Naruto started.  
  
"Actually, no." Sasuke stated, Sakura nodded in agreement. Everyone else stared at  
  
them in mild surprise. Out of all the people Naruto was friends with, the people closest to him,  
  
HIS OWN TEAM, had no idea what was going on.  
  
Oblivious, Naruto rose from his chair and faced the window. The sky was of the clearest  
  
blue, Naruto's hair the sun. Sasuke couldn't help but think that if Shikamaru were there to  
  
capture the moment on film, another prize winner was guaranteed.  
  
His back to the gathered audience, Naruto observed the grounds. "In case you haven't  
  
noticed, " he paused, watching students walking below. "... the school is a bit shabbier than  
  
when we were still students."  
  
Sasuke snorted, 'a bit shabbier' was not the expression HE would've used. 'Dump' is  
  
one word that went well; possibly even 'Cesspool'.  
  
"To put it bluntly, the school is in the red. We're verging on broke." Naruto's voice  
  
went flat.  
  
"Broke? As in bankrupt? But how?!" Sakura blurted.  
  
"And I bet you expect us to cough up the money to keep this place running, eh?" Sasuke  
  
growled. He knew it! He knew there was a reason he was sent a notice of the funeral of a man  
  
he barely knew. It was always about money! He should have known better than to think he  
  
could just take it easy and be with the only people he had ever been close to. And Naruto...  
  
Naruto only saw him as a source of money to save the school so he could keep the Hokage  
  
position he had wanted since childhood.  
  
Why did it always have to be like that?  
  
"No, no! It's not like that at all!" Naruto whipped around, a horrified expression on his  
  
face, outrage in his eyes. "Let me explain the situation before you lynch me." He muttered.  
  
"Konohagakure has always been known as distinguished and highly selective school, and  
  
that has also been one of the reasons money is tight. Many people think they have no chance of  
  
getting in here, so they don't even try applying or auditioning. This has really hurt our  
  
enrollment rates. With fewer students, we have less tuition money coming in."  
  
"So why don't we end the scholarship program?" Kiba ventured.  
  
Naruto shook his head violently. "No way! I refuse! I came here on a full scholarship  
  
myself, and there's no way I'm going to deny that to a student who has great potential but no  
  
money! NO!" A dead serious air fell upon the room, Kiba shifted uncomfortably, bearing the  
  
full brunt of Naruto's passionate outburst.  
  
Huffing, Naruto returned to the discussion. "To make matters worse, not only do we  
  
have less potential student candidates, we also have new competition to deal with."  
  
"Orochimaru." Jiraiya stepped forward.  
  
"Yeah." Unsmiling and serious, Naruto looked very scary.  
  
"What about Orochimaru?" Sasuke inquired.  
  
"Orochimaru has started a rival school. It's called 'Sound' and specializes in models that  
  
also double as musicians. Unfortunately for us, the boy bands it produces have become  
  
extremely popular." Tsunade sighed. Jiraiya grumbled inaudibly.  
  
"So what do you have in mind?" Sakura murmured.  
  
"Glad you asked." Naruto grinned, not the soft one, but the feral beast one Sasuke knew  
  
so well. Surrounded by the crowd, Naruto truly looked the Hokage he had always hoped to be,  
  
that everyone secretly knew he would one day be. --Had that day truly come?   
  
"I'm not asking you to donate money." Everyone nodded. He had already gotten that  
  
point across.  
  
"All I'm asking is..."  
  
All breath was held.  
  
"For everyone to..."  
  
All eyes on target.  
  
"Help save Konoha."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sasuke was the first to speak. "But... if you don't want us to give money, then how do  
  
you expect us to save Konoha?"  
  
"Easy. I want you to sell this place."   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
Naruto winced, rubbing his ears. "Maybe I put it the wrong way. What I meant was that  
  
I want you guys to start getting job assignments through the school again in order to promote and  
  
advertise us!"  
  
"But I don't understand..." Hinata whispered.  
  
"Let me put it this way. Everyone here is the most successful out of their generation. If  
  
you go to shoots appointed by us, bigwigs will notice you're going through Konoha and hire our  
  
school more. It will generate more popularity! And, of course, a small portion of your payment  
  
fee will go into the school"  
  
"But Hinata, Kiba, and me no longer do model work." Shino, for the first time, pointed  
  
out.  
  
"That's where commercial advertising comes in. I'm asking you three to make a point of  
  
mentioning Konoha whenever you can, whether it's to your producers or on air." Naruto beamed  
  
hopefully.  
  
Without hesitation, all three nodded in approval. Their business finished, Shino and Kiba  
  
left, but Hinata stayed behind, nervously twisting her hand bag. "Uh... um... Hokage, sir..."  
  
"It's Naruto, Hinata. I'm not expecting you to call me Hokage."   
  
"Naruto... I just wanted to tell you good luck... and I'll, uh, be willing to do modeling  
  
work as long as it doesn't interfere with my schedule..." Her piece said, Hinata bowed quickly  
  
and stepped out the door. Naruto stared at her with an unreadable expression.  
  
"What a sweet girl..." Sakura spoke softly.  
  
"She sure is..." Naruto agreed. "That's probably why I married her."  
  
"You-" Tsunade started.  
  
"Married-" Sakura continued.  
  
"Hinata-" Sasuke gaped.   
  
"WHO IS QUITE POSSIBLY ONE OF THE HOTTEST WOMEN ON EARTH WHO  
  
DON'T REALIZE HOW GOOD THEY LOOK?!!!" Jiraiya finished.  
  
Naruto looked distressed. "Shhh! Keep it quiet! I didn't say anything about still being  
  
married to her! Two years ago I went gambling and happened to run into her, and then we got  
  
really wasted and woke up with a marriage certificate!"  
  
"And then-?" Tsunade was a tad too interested for Sasuke's comfort. Naruto, on the  
  
other hand, was completely honest and open.  
  
"Well, we had a good talk and then got it annulled almost immediately. We weren't  
  
interested in each other." Seems Hinata's childhood crush was only just that.  
  
"Any juicy details? Measurements?" Jiraiya pulled out a notebook and pen.  
  
"Lech. I'm not even sure we consummated the marriage."  
  
Sasuke wasn't sure how to feel about this, but Jiraiya visibly drooped.  
  
"Anyway, aren't we getting way off-subject?" Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Yeah, Naruto. How does me 'n Jiraiya play into this?" Tsunade crossed her arms with  
  
dignity. Jiraiya was instantly at her side, pen and notebook vanished, vainly trying to look down  
  
her shirt without looking obvious.   
  
"I have a huge favor to ask of you, Tsunade."   
  
"Oh, yeah? What?"  
  
"I want you to continue being the Hokage in public."  
  
Tsunade was taken aback. She certainly hadn't expected to hear that. "Why?" She  
  
asked suspiciously.  
  
"I plan to continue modeling with my old team." Naruto nodded at Sasuke and Sakura.   
  
"That is, if it's okay with you two." Sakura nodded fervently. It was common knowledge that  
  
she hadn't had an honest modeling job in ages. She didn't know that everyone knew that though.  
  
Sasuke hesitated. He wasn't good at working with others, and had been uncomfortable  
  
around Naruto as of late. But... His team was the only people he was close to... And he was  
  
tired of the endless nagging from his agents and managers... Plus Konoha was the only place he  
  
could truly call home, so maybe spending a longer amount of time there wouldn't be so bad...  
  
(What are you talking about? You packed way more stuff than necessary for a quick trip! You  
  
knew if you were going, you were going to stay for a while!) His mind admonished him.  
  
He nodded. The pros outweigh the cons.   
  
"So it's settled. Hokage's aren't supposed to do shoots once they're appointed to their  
  
positions, but I'm making an exception to the rule. I've already taken this position without pay,  
  
so it's only fair that I still am allowed to model."  
  
"Then how will you get by, dummy?" Sasuke couldn't help but blurt.  
  
"Easy, dumbass. I've saved my money. I can manage on what I've got put away."  
  
Jiraiya jumped in before a fight could start between the two. "Hey, brat. What do you  
  
want me to do?" He grunted, planting himself between the two glaring men. So much for  
  
mature adults.   
  
Naruto broke off his side of the glare and started laughing. "Just like old times, huh,  
  
Assmunch? Sasuke gritted his teeth, but found himself nodding in agreement.  
  
Old times indeed.  
  
"So, Jiraiya, I know this is asking a lot... butcanyoustartmodelingagain?" He rushed.  
  
"WHAT?!" The floor shook and windows rattled. Jiraiya had always been vehement in  
  
his refusing to go back to modeling. No one knows why though.  
  
"Well, I figured that if you took it up again, it will really catch everyone's attention. I  
  
mean that a man of your stature would have everyone clamoring to hire out from our school."   
  
Naruto sweet-talked.  
  
It must have had some effect, because Jiraiya seemed to consider it.   
  
"Tell you what, if you say yes, I'll give you my prize nudie pic."  
  
"Deal." Jiraiya pounced.  
  
Grinning mildly, Naruto scrunched his eyes and handed Jiraiya a picture from the desk.   
  
Drooling, the older man stared at the legs, spent a few minutes at the chest, then made his way up  
  
to the face before wailing in horror and dropping the paper at Sasuke's feet. Unable to help  
  
himself, Sasuke grabbed the harmless scrap and glanced at it. Then did a double-take.  
  
The body was definitely that of a sexy woman, but the face! THE FACE-!  
  
"It's cool, isn't it?! Before I was cast as Q.B. Fox I was hired for a stage show with Marilyn  
  
Manson and got to wear the naked chic outfit!" He gushed in pride.  
  
It was disturbing... but not as much as it should have been. Naruto really had a skinny  
  
build, and kind of looked feminine. He wore a long, blonde wig in the picture which made it  
  
seem more convincing. If he hadn't been able to recognize that face anywhere, he would have  
  
really thought it was a girl.  
  
Still, it was pretty creepy.  
  
Behind him he could hear Tsunade and Jiraiya leave the office, Jiraiya wishing loudly that  
  
Naruto really was a girl before the door clicked shut; leaving Naruto, Sakura, and himself in the  
  
room. Not for long, though.  
  
"Sakura, the meeting's over, but I still need to talk with Sasuke. Why don't you go  
  
downstairs and see if there's any jobs waiting for you?" Naruto smiled.  
  
Easily consenting, Sakura turned to the door, but stopped herself and gave Sasuke a hug  
  
instead, then Naruto.  
  
"I'm so glad we'll be working together again!" She squealed.  
  
Sasuke couldn't help but notice she made sure to squish her chest extra hard against  
  
Naruto. Warning bells went off in his head, but she let go and left before he said anything.  
  
(Not a good sign) His brain cautioned fleetingly.  
  
"There aren't going to be any jobs for her down there." Sasuke stated as soon as the door  
  
shut.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why are you giving her false hope?"  
  
"That's why we're doing team work again. Not just for Konoha, but for her." Naruto  
  
frowned into his lap. "She's a mess Sasuke. She may not look like it, but things are going down  
  
hill for her."  
  
"Her 'down hill' has been going on for a while. Why are you helping her now?"  
  
Naruto perked up. "Because now I have the position to help her. And Konoha. If  
  
Sakura's working with us, she can rebuild her reputation. Together, we can rebuild Konoha"  
  
It was eerie how Naruto can sometimes make sense. But at that moment, Sasuke knew  
  
why Naruto had been chosen for the Hokage position.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Sasuke, thanks for last night." Naruto eyes were downcast, and a blush  
  
painted his cheeks.  
  
"Why?" Really, why?  
  
"You don't remember? Naruto frowned. "Last night I woke up and started crying again,  
  
and you told me to shut up because Iruka wouldn't have wanted me to be like that."  
  
"Really?" Wow. It wasn't like Sasuke to say something like that.  
  
"Yeah. And you're right. Iruka wouldn't have wanted that... it's just that he was mad at  
  
me before he died. I didn't tell him I was appointed Hokage because I wanted to make a public  
  
announcement when I was ready and make him proud. But he knew I was hiding something and  
  
felt hurt that I wouldn't tell him. And he died before I told him..." Naruto shook a bit.  
  
"How... How did Iruka die?"  
  
Naruto closed his eyes. "Adult Cot Death. Like Crib death, but for adults." A few tears  
  
sprung in his eyes, but a strong hand on his shoulder distracted him.  
  
Sasuke stared down at him, an unreadable expression on his face. "He would have been  
  
proud."  
  
"...You think so...?"  
  
"I know so. A complete dead-last like you rising to the rank of Hokage? I'm very sure he  
  
would be."  
  
"Thanks asshole."  
  
"No problem, dobe."  
  
"By the way, Sasuke. You and I have a photo shoot tomorrow morning."  
  
"... You accepted a job with me before I even consented to working with you again?"  
  
Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Be ready by seven!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	7. Evolution: Rush

Quothe the Pineapple, "Naruto does not belong to me... and, uh... nevermore."   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
At exactly seven the next morning, Sasuke arrived at complex number six, the one  
  
designated for Naruto and his photo op. Along the way he stopped by the main office to pick up  
  
his schedule, finding only two jobs had been assigned to him. The first one was, of course, the  
  
one Naruto had told him about; the other a jewelry advertisement.  
  
Nestled between the two was a schedule for a group shot to update the old Team Seven  
  
portfolio. He couldn't help but wonder how long it would take to restore Konoha to its former  
  
status. A week or two? A couple of months, years, maybe?  
  
He was doing Konoha a great service by allowing them to manage his account again,  
  
which made him all the more pissed when Naruto showed up half an hour late.  
  
"Ah- Ah!" Naruto barged into the dressing room, nearly bowling a makeup artist off her  
  
feet. "I'm sorry, everyone, I had an unplanned meeting today and the other guy droned on and on  
  
and-"  
  
"Like you're one to talk, dead-last." Sasuke gritted through his clenched teeth. Naruto  
  
responded by sticking out his tongue and quickly slipping off his shirt.  
  
"What're you doing?!" The Uchiha mouthed, internally blushing. Naruto gave him an  
  
exasperated, what-do-you-think-I'm-doing, look.  
  
"It's an underwear shot, duh."  
  
"Oh." Uh-oh.  
  
"I- I knew that." He griped, desperately trying to save face. But Naruto smiled seeing  
  
through him.   
  
"It's okay, jerk. We all have our stupid days." Naruto grinned impishly before heading  
  
to a curtained-off section to change into his designated outfit. Which happened to be a  
  
tightfitting pair of orange designer briefs.  
  
Hiding his blush and quashing traitorous thoughts that suddenly sprang from Gawd-  
  
knows where, Sasuke shook his head angrily to dispel the weird emotions that had been plaguing  
  
him as of late. Frowning, he headed to his curtained off area, dreading the very near future.  
  
A good fifteen minutes later, Sasuke was finally prepared for the cameras. Having gotten  
  
dressed (undressed) faster than black-haired wonder, Naruto was already waiting for him, already  
  
seated with a robe loosely tied on himself.   
  
"Oi, bastard! What makes you think you can hold up production?"   
  
"Who are you to say that." Sasuke snapped.  
  
"Hey! I have an excuse! It ain't easy having my schedule, what with being Ho-" Naruto  
  
slapped his hands over his mouth, almost letting the cat out of the bag. The camera crew and  
  
staff stopped for a moment, staring at the duo.  
  
"What?" Sasuke growled, whipping his head about and glaring. "This ain't a comedy  
  
act, GET BACK TO WORK!" Jumping, the gawkers scurried back to work.  
  
"Yeesh. Someone's turned into a prima donna..." Naruto winked, leaning back on the  
  
raised platform they were to pose on. The fact that the robe easily revealed his pecs and he was  
  
arching his back did not help the situation, and Sasuke's face flushed as seething anger turned  
  
into that weird feeling that had been plaguing him as of late.  
  
The cameras were ready, and both men allowed themselves to be positioned to the  
  
photographer's bidding. Unfortunately, most of the poses required either Naruto to drape his  
  
arms from behind around Sasuke's shoulders in a chummy fashion, but the extreme closeness  
  
and skin-on-skin contact was anything but friendly in Sasuke's mind. Was it just him, or did  
  
Naruto press himself a little more than necessary against Sasuke? No way, no way. Naruto  
  
would never do that.  
  
An assistant repositioned Naruto's head to rest his cheek on Sasuke's shoulder, and a  
  
warm breath steadily inhaled and exhaled into his ear. The hair on the back of his neck stood up,  
  
his blood rushing, but Sasuke fought it all the way.  
  
"Sasuke-" Naruto whispered. Oh no, a Gawd- Did he see-? Could he possibly know-?   
  
Working so hard to keep himself from blushing, had Sasuke let the blood pool somewhere else,  
  
possibly somewhere LOWER?!!  
  
"Sasuke." Oh, sweet lord, here it comes- "Have you ever noticed your nipples aren't the  
  
same colour?" Naruto quietly giggled.   
  
...  
  
...  
  
WHAT?  
  
Sasuke's eyes bulged in relief and absolute mortification. Luckily, the head photographer  
  
finished the session, and slipping on a robe, Sasuke was allowed to leave until it was time for the  
  
next shoot. Naruto burst with laughter, clutching his sides while everyone else went out of their  
  
way to stay out of his path. Naruto was known to be extremely clumsy when he was in one of  
  
THOSE moods.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
For the most part, Sasuke spent the rest of the day avoiding EVERYONE, from staff to  
  
assistants to even the students, in case word had spread over what Naruto had said. In truth,  
  
Naruto had whispered loud enough for Sasuke's ears only, but Sasuke's normally dormant  
  
imagination had been especially fueled as of late, and had distorted it to being loud enough for  
  
astronauts in orbit to hear.  
  
By the time the Team Seven portfolio shoot came around, Sasuke had successfully  
  
managed to convince himself that Naruto had meant nothing by it and all (if there were any)  
  
witnesses had forgotten. Still a bit zoned out, Sasuke walked trance-like to the refreshment table  
  
where Naruto and Sakura waited. Naruto said something to him, but Sasuke caught only bits and  
  
pieces.  
  
"Pink...brown...Sasuke-" Naruto smiled, looking at him.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MY NIPPLES?!" Sasuke exploded, snatching Naruto's  
  
collar. Time seemed to stop, once again everyone froze and watched.   
  
The blonde blinked blankly at him. "I ASKED if you would like a PINK snowball snack  
  
or a BROWNie." He annunciated clearly, talking slowly so Sasuke could follow him. Sakura  
  
whipped her head from one to the other, plainly confused.  
  
Sasuke was seriously beginning to think he would be his own undoing. Turning around,  
  
he swept away, hoping to put as much distance as possible between him and Naruto.  
  
A few seconds later, an unmistakable rapping filled the air.  
  
"-. .. .- -. .- -. .-.. . / - - - -. - -..- - / .... ..- -.."  
  
(NIPPLE OBSESSION, HUH?) Translated Sasuke's mind.  
  
"Bastard!" Naruto laughed it off, Sakura still in the dark.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
For the first half of the photo op, Sasuke felt like he had gone back in time. He had been  
  
decked out in an all black outfit, similar to the one he had worn for his first portfolio pic, and  
  
posed in front of the same red screen that someone had dug out of a storage shed. Faded and  
  
frayed in some spots, it had aged poorly, unlike him.  
  
Someone mentioned that Naruto had wanted the portfolio theme to be "Changing Time,"  
  
which Sasuke personally thought was highly appropriate. He could only assume Naruto and  
  
Sakura were also re-shooting their old pictures.  
  
Sure enough, as soon as he was done, Naruto and Sakura were waiting in the wings, along  
  
with their old mentor, Kakashi.  
  
"Hey- Hey! Sasuke, what took you so long? We still have to do our group photo! Look!   
  
Shikamaru already developed mine, check it out!" Naruto rambled gleefully. Glossy once again  
  
shoved in his face, Sasuke stared at the many Naruto's. The only difference being the mirrors  
  
weren't all matching maze mirrors, but a jumbled assortment of antiques, full-lengths, and  
  
decorative pieces strategically placed. A few hand-held mirrors hung on wires. In it, Naruto  
  
looked just as wild and energetic as the original, but older. He held himself with explosive pride,  
  
magnified a hundredfold by the mirrors.  
  
Had little Naruto really become this strong man?  
  
Team seven was ushered to yet another studio, where Shikamaru waited lazily for them.   
  
They were arranged in a group with Kakashi in the back, standing on a chair to compensate for  
  
Naruto's and Sasuke's height difference. Sakura stood in front, wearing a girlish dress.   
  
Unknown to her, Naruto and Kakashi had personally chosen the dress, wanting something  
  
tasteful and innocent to show off her new image.  
  
Shikamaru crouched low, snapping quickly at a worm's-eye view.  
  
"The extreme angle," He drawled, "is useful to make you seem large than life, and makes  
  
people look up to you. Hitler used it a lot in his propaganda films." Sasuke nodded, unsure why  
  
Hitler had anything to do with it.  
  
"That Shikamaru is a genius, but he fills his head with useless junk." Naruto muttered  
  
afterward.  
  
Sasuke smirked. "Kinda reminds me of you." Sakura and Kakashi stifled their laughter  
  
for fear of inciting the Hokage's wrath (tantrum). Naruto muttered and hissed under his breath,  
  
showing more restraint than Sasuke had known him to. After a while, he calmed down enough  
  
to speak properly.  
  
"Hey, Jerkwad. Meet me in my office after your jewelry job. I need to talk business with  
  
you."  
  
"Do you need me for anything, Naruto?" Sakura asked, sugar-coating it just like she used  
  
to for Sasuke, when they were younger. That weird alarm rang in Sasuke's head again, but  
  
Kakashi distracted him with something or other.  
  
"Naw. I'm getting some grief with his former manager. Your contract came through  
  
with no problems." Naruto left the rest unsaid. Sakura hadn't currently been under any contract.   
  
Outside agents considered her poison, and Konoha practically had her paperwork thrust at them.  
  
- - - -  
  
The jewelry ad went quickly enough, his female partner being a young upstart and a  
  
complete bore. Then again, after Naruto's antics, an old man break dancing to attract patrons to a  
  
theme park would even be considered boring.  
  
Brushing off her suggestions of going out for a cup of coffee, Sasuke made his way to the  
  
main building that held the Hokage's office.  
  
When he arrived, Naruto's desk was engulfed by carnivorous stacks of documents, forms,  
  
letters, and generally everything a Hokage has to deal with. Sasuke never realized before just  
  
how much work goes into the figure head position.  
  
Peering over the piles of paper, Sasuke expected a hunched over Naruto poring over  
  
records. However, only an empty chair graced his presence. Where was he?  
  
As if to answer his unasked question, the was a squeaky noise and a soft mumbling  
  
emanated from an unnoticed door left ajar off to the side. Hesitating for only a moment, Sasuke  
  
turned and quietly opened the door further, poking his head inside.  
  
A small parlor, that's all. A large French window faced a courtyard fountain several  
  
floors below, and a few knickknacks were tastefully arranged here and there. The only things  
  
prevalent in the room were the overabundance of plants and squooshy furniture. He'd never been  
  
in the Hokage's private chambers, so he wasn't sure what to expect.   
  
The same odd noise turned his attention to the sofa in front of him. A squeak of vinyl  
  
upholstery, soft murmuring, the view hidden. Mind blank, Sasuke sidestepped to the front of the  
  
couch.  
  
"...damn forms.... why do they have to be signed in triplicate..." Grumbled a sleeping  
  
Naruto. As though he was conveying the annoyance of the dream, he shifted on the faded plastic,  
  
producing the squeal that had caught Sasuke's attention.  
  
His hair was astray; shirt mostly unbuttoned; limbs tossed carelessly; skin tanned and  
  
smooth... lips pursed... loosened... tongue peeking out, unconsciously licking them... lids closed,  
  
hiding the all-seeing, all-knowing blue that was the same as the sky...  
  
Unknowingly, Sasuke had moved closer to sit beside the other. Leaning in, his face was  
  
directly above his rival...team mate... confidant... friend... unnameable others that swallowed his  
  
mind and cropped short his ability to think...  
  
"What're you doing...?" A groggy voice whispered.  
  
The sky stared up at him; paralyzing him; making him too aware of the silence inside the  
  
room and the heavy drone of insects and life outside.  
  
But the feeling from before still ran through his veins.  
  
"...I don't know... dumbass..." He breathed; leaning down and tasting the nothing and  
  
everything that was his Naruto. The blonde went rigid for a moment, before relaxing and  
  
responding. The quietness of the room was broken once in the while by the harsh breathing of  
  
Sasuke, then Naruto, then both.  
  
The kiss was chaste for a few minutes, both men pecking and gnawing innocently. Naruto  
  
made the first move, slowly reaching up and running his long fingers through the silky black  
  
strands of hair. His fingers meeting on the back of Sasuke's head, he pulled him down and  
  
deepened the kiss, tongue meeting tongue in a curious "How do?".  
  
Sasuke's hands twitched with unknown anticipation, finding their way to Naruto's sides  
  
and claiming their territory. Naruto responded in kind by gently but insistently pulling at  
  
Sasuke's head until he successfully dragged the other on top of him.   
  
From his new angle he stared down at Naruto, slightly flushed and eyes closed, but not  
  
out of sleep. Ragged and unsteady breaths issued from him, threatening to knock Sasuke off.   
  
Vaguely, Sasuke realized that his breath was just as erratic, his lungs threatening to collapse.  
  
Ignoring that, he planted kisses on Naruto's forehead... cheeks... neck... collarbone...  
  
working his way down, intentionally dragging his body across Naruto's. The blonde shivered  
  
from the friction and moving heat. Using teeth and tongue, he blindly unbuttoned the rest of  
  
Naruto's shirt and cast it open. Nuzzling his head into the flat plain of Naruto's stomach, Sasuke  
  
couldn't help but smile at the soft giggle and slight squirm that was his reply. Opening his eyes,  
  
he found himself staring at a red spiral burn scar that hadn't faded in time, as he had hoped it  
  
would.  
  
Feeling Sasuke's smile drop, Naruto sat up, pushing the unresponsive Sasuke off. Sasuke  
  
glanced up, face frozen but black orbs saying something else, yet he found himself unable to  
  
even look Naruto eye-to-eye.  
  
"You still haven't been able to forgive yourself." Naruto didn't ask, but stated. Silently,  
  
he buttoned his top, stood, and walked to the door. He paused, his hand on the knob.  
  
"I never blamed you, y'know."  
  
A while later, when Sasuke felt able, he left through the same door. Stopping some  
  
distance from the paper-entombed desk, unsure whether Naruto was even there or not, he said the  
  
only thing he could.  
  
"I know."   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
